


Missing You Already

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You Already

**Author's Note:**

> In this writing challenge for LiveJournal's Castleland, titled "Random Love", we were asked to write a love letter between two randomly selected _Castle_ characters.

My Dearest Johanna,

By the time you find this letter, you'll be unpacking and I'll be getting ready to make dinner for Katie and myself. I know I promised to make balanced meals – I still say that French fries count as vegetables. I figure I can use this week to indulge her; maybe I'll get some insight into the wild teenage girl that you understand so well.

Next time, you really have to convince your law firm that you should be able to bring your family along on these corporate retreats. It's cruel and unusual punishment to make a man be without his household manager and chef and debate opponent and Friday night date for an entire week. Honestly, I don't know how I'll survive an entire week without you.

Missing you already.

Your loving husband,  
Jim


End file.
